


Percy Jackson tickle fight

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson son of Poseidon is feeling down and nobody has been able to make him laugh or even smile. can only one person might be able to make him normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



Percy Jackson son of Poseidon is feeling down and nobody has been able to make him laugh or even smile. Grover tried to use the empathy link to see what was wrong but he couldn't find the problem.the Hermes cabin used the best jokes they could think of, when Annabeth came in he said he didn't love her.

Percy pov

I was feeling down all week. The reason I was feeling down was because I wanted to see my dad Poseidon the god of the sea to be honest he is the only person that really understand me and I haven't seen or heard from him since last month  
and I wanted to spend a whole day with Poseidon.because he is the only God that cares about his children.So since father's day is tomorrow I want to get the best present for my dad but the thing is I don't know what he likes.So that is why I want to spend a whole day with Poseidon.So I got up and went to the fountain in my cabin and got a drachema and said "o iris goddess of the rainbow please accept my offering" and I threw the drachema in the fountain and said "my dad Poseidon wherever he is" the water simmered and I saw my dad with his beautiful sea green eyes and said "dad!"  
he looked at me and said "hi Percy what do you need" and I said " dad i want to spend a whole day with you today because I wanted to see you because I missed you." he thought about it and said "I will be there soon Percy" and I said thanks" aand ended tthe message


	2. Chapter 2

Percy pov  
when my dad said he was coming I dashed to the Aphrodite cabin to get a style that was perfect forsspending the day with my dad which consisted of a sea green shirt that had black on itbblack pants with three chains and a pair of black combat boots.when I was done with the Aphrodite cabin I ran back to my cabin and cleaned up then when I was done cleaning up thank the gods my dad appeared as soon as I put the cleaning supplies . Then he said "hi Percy" and I said hi as well and he told me that Chiron I-med him and said that I haven't been laughing or smiling all week . So I told him that it was because I missed you and gave him a huge hug. I asked him what he wanted to do and he said "take a walk out on the beach". and when we got on the beach I got drenched by my dad and he had a smirk on his face I playfuly glared at him then stepped in the water and willed myself to dry.Fortunately he thought I was going to blast him with water so he held his hands up and I used that as leverage to tackle him in the sand and tickled him then I kept on tickling him till he had tears falling down his face witch made me fall on top of him and burst out laughing .when we finally calmed down enough he pushed me on my back into the sand and I landed with a "omf"in which consisted of him tickling me until I had tears falling down my face.Then he got serious and asked me what was wrong with me this week and I said"I missed you and I wanted to see you because you are the only godly parent that cares about your children more than just because they saved your life." he looked at me then gave me a huge hug and said "thank you" and then he stepped in the water and disappeared.


	3. Father's day

( third person pov)

So yesterday when Percy spent the day with Poseidon he was back to normal and he realized that he had a crush on Poseidon. on top of that today is father's day so when Percy woke up he took a trip to the Aphrodite cabin to get a new outfit and they gave him a black shirt with ocean designs and black levies and he stuck with the black combat boots he took a shower then did the same routine.when he was done he went to the Cyclops forges and saw a Cyclops and asked him to get all the Cyclops together and make Poseidon and new trident that is more powerful and keep it a secret.So after that he went to his cabin and started making Poseidon a mini statue when the statue was done it looked just like Poseidon.After that he went to the kitchen and made a vanilla cake with sea green icing and sea designs.While he was still in the kitchen he decided to make a wheat cake for Demeter to stay on her good side.when he was done with thecakes he hid them in his cabin so the campers couldn't find them.then he left to go to the Cyclops forges to pick up the trident and while hewas tthere he wrapped the trident up and he thought to himself (good thing it's powerless until it's in Poseidon's hands).So now that everything was set he summoned the grey sisters to take him to Olympus.When he got there the security guard had to be threatened to give Percy the key card.  
Percy pov  
as I walked out of the elevator i took a deep breath I was feeling nervous because I now have a crush on Poseidon and wanted everything to be perfect.as I walked in the throne room of mount Olympus the gods stopped everything thing they were doing and looked at me. I bowed to Zeus then went to Demeter's throne and pulled the wheat cake out and said I made a wheat cake for you lady Demeter."and she stared at me and said "see this young man has brains because he eats his cereal and thanks Percy." Then I went to my father throne and said "for you dad happy father's day"the other gods gasped but dad looked smug and said" thank you" and then I said open the one in wrapping paper last." he nodded and opened the box.

Poseidon pov

I never expected to get a father's day present much less a box full. So I carefully opened the box and smiled at the statue that Percy made me and it looked just like me. then I saw the cake it was sea green icing and had an amazing ocean view then I summoned a knife and cut the cake and it was delicious I told Percy "this is wonderful son " and he nodded and said" thank you" then I looked at the wrapped up present picked it up and unwrapped the present and gasped. then Percy told me "I had the Cyclops forge it it is more powerful than your other trident but not more powerful than the master bolt, but if anyoneelse ttouches it God or mortal without your permission there hands will burn and it will automatically to your pocket shaped like a sea green and black pen" he said then I shrunk down to human size and kissed the top of his head and huged him and called him my favourite son then he told me to meet him on the beach tonight because he has something to tell me.


	4. The talk with Poseidon

Percy pov

I was getting thgangs ready to go and talk to my dad at the beach tonight so as soon as I had the chance I went to the beach to wait for my dad

Poseidon pov  
I was on my way to meet my son at the beach tonight because he had something to tell me and I was feeling worried about Percy because he is my favorite son. So I was on the beach. I found Percy sitting there on a rock with a tear streak on his cheeks and shaking like a leaf. That just broken my heart to see my little boy like this. I walked over to him. Cause I had to do something for me boy.

"Percy," I said softly.

Percy jump in surprise and hurry an wipe the tears from his face. I sat down next to him and I put my arm around him. Percy jump a little by the sudden contact. Tell me what you want to talk to me about. "It's nothing" he replied Percy. Look at me," I said with my head looking down at him.

Percy slowing look up and faced me.

"Son tell me what was the thing you wanted to talk about. It won't get better if you don't talk to someone. So talk to me, Percy," I told him calmly.

I saw unshed tears in his eyes and a blush across his cheeks. I want to do something to make Percy; my only half-blood son feel better. Bit I couldn't do anything, until he told me. My wrapped arm around his shoulders. I tighten it.

"It's ok, Percy. you can tell me," I said trying to comfort him an then I heard him take a deep breathe and release it 

third pov ( flashback Percy dream )  
percy was having a nightmare. It was about his fatal flaw. He was losing someone he loved and cared about. The son of the Sea God saw his Dad in trouble. Poseidon was chained to the ground in the middle of the desert. He was dehydrated and Kronos was there. Percy tried to get to him and help, but every time he ran faster. His dad got further and further away. Percy yelled and scream at Kronos to stop pushing the dagger deeper into Poseidon. Who was covered in deep cuts and ichor flowed out.  
flashback end

Percy pov

i took a deep breath and said "it was a dream a nightmare"

then dad said "tell me what the nightmare was about" trying to comfort me

I took a deep breath and release it

Poseidon pov

"My dream, " he said slowly. "Was about losing," he took a mother deep breathe and release it. I let him take all the time he needed.

"My dream was about losing someone that I love and care a lot about," Percy said at last.

I saw the blush on his cheeks darken.

"Was it your mother or Annabeth, Perseus," I said to him cautiously.

I knew Percy and Annabeth broke up a month ago, because they thought they were better off has friends.

"No," he said. "It...It was...you," Percy said looking up at me. When he said 'you'. Then he hurried and looked back good. "You were chained in the middle of the desert. Kronos was there. He said he was going to take everybody I care about one by one. He had a dagger and started to cut deeper and deeper. I was running to help you and yelling for him to stop, but I couldn't get to you. I felt so scare of losing you, because... I love you," he said with a few tears falling down while he facing back down.

I was really touch by him saying that he loves me and tried to come to my aid, but I was sad that had to witness something like that and I was angry at Morpheus or the demigod dream. I hoped it was just a dream and not a demigod dream. I happy that he told, but I wasn't physically there for him when he was younger. I looked over at him and I saw the blush on his cheeks has spread to his ears and darken even redder. Then it hit me. My son, my demigod son had a crush on me. The 'I love you' had other meaning. I smiles at that, because I've loved my son in that way for a long time. But I never act on it, because Percy grew up in modern times where that is not approved and I thought he liked girls, but I was wrong. I smiled even bigger at the blush still spreading like ripples in the water. I knew how to show him that I, too loved him every, every much.

"Percy," I said trying to get his attention.

But he wouldn't look up.

"Percy...kiss me," I demanded and knowing that he'll look at me.

"What!" Percy said very shock.

"You heard me, Percy. I've noticed that blush on your cheeks," I told him.

Percy looked back down. I put my hand on his right cheek and made him to look at me. Then I let my heart do the talking.

"Percy, I love you, too in that way and I never want to lose you...or the other way around. So give me a kiss," I told him calmly and smoothly.

Percy look into my eyes the whole time and study them. Then he attack me a few milliseconds later with a fierce kiss. I was on my back with Percy on top of me. I got hard in seconds by that action. Our kiss was hot, heated, and passionate. I wrapped my arms around him, but he grabbed my hands and moved them down on his ass. I got the message and squeezed his round soft, but firm cheeks. Percy moaned in are make out session. I licked his bottom lip asking for entry. Which he gave to me. Are tongues clashed together. We tasted each other for the first time and we both moaned in our kiss. I moved Percy a little bit so I can roll my hips up. He moaned even louder. I kept it up until he was about to cum. I stop and Percy broke our kiss.

"W-w-why d-did you s-s-stop f-for?" he asked catching his breathe.

"Let's go some where a bit more... comfortable." I told him.

 When we were both standing. I grabbed him and pulled him into a soft passionate, loving kiss. Them I lift him up and carry him. So with him up. I grabbed his ass and rubbed are erections together. We moaned and are tongues exploring each others mouths. I flashed to cabin three, because I knew that was one of the safest place to go. We could have gone underwater, but I thought the cabin was the best place for are first time. Plus it was quite dark out and underwater the fish might tell my wife. Even though we split up right after the war.

I put a sound barrier around the cabin when we came in. I still carried him while walking to the bed and laid him down. While I laid down on top of him not breaking our kiss, but holding most of my own weight. So I wouldn't squish him. One of my hands was on his chest playing with his right nipple through his shirt. Then clothes started getting in the way. So we undress each other the mortal way. Percy felt my hard thick cock fall on his thigh. There was a little bit of light in here. So he saw my erection. I smiled at the look on his face. Then an idea hit me.

"You want it?" I ask. Percy just nodded. "Tell me that you want it, Percy," I said in a soft sexy voice and with a smile on my face. He looked up.

"I...I," Percy said staring back at my member.

"Let me hear you beg for it, Perseus," I said in his ear, then licked the shell.

I twist his nipple a little. I only earned a small moan. so I twist it a bit harder. His louder moan is music to my ears.

"I... want it... pl-please," he said.

"More," I said nibbling and then blowing in his ear.

"I want it, dad. Please daddy... give it to me," Percy begged.

I smiled at his sweet begs. I put three of my fingers in his mouth. He sucked on them and that turn me on even more. I couldn't wait to fuck this boy hard. When I thought the fingers were wet enough. I circle his entrance with one lubed finger. Then I kiss him hungrily. I stick one finger in his tight, heated hole; while I kiss, ravish and played with his nipples and him. Trying to take his mind off the pain. Then I add a second and third a third finger. When he was nice and stretched. I lined up to him.

"Are you ready, my love," I asked him with a knowing look and smile.

"Yes. I'm ready, dad,"

"No, daddy?"

"What?" Percy said very confused.

"Call me, Daddy. I like it." Percy smiled.

"Ok, daddy. I'm ready, daddy. Daddy, I'm ready! Daddy please fuck me, daddy!" Percy said begging and pleading.

I had the biggest smile on my face. Cause I got him to said 'Daddy' five times. I gave him a loving kiss while magically lubed my cock. Then I slowing enter him. Percy moaned (half in pain, half in pleasure) in our passionate kiss. My thrust started slow. He had his hands are playing with my nipples and running over my chest.

"Faster, harder, deeper, daddy," Percy said after we broke the kiss for air.

I flipped him around so he was on all fours and then did as he wished. My thrust came faster, harder, and deeper. My balls are slapping his ass. I could feel that the end was coming fast. So I took a hold of my Percy's member and gave it a squeeze. A beautiful moan escaped from that beautiful face. While thrust into Percy and working on his member. His moans and breathes were increasing. Then...

"Daddyyyyyyy!" Percy screamed in pleasure as he cum all over my hand and his bedsheets.

The friction was incredible. It was paradise. After a few more thrust in my boy's tight hole. I buried myself balls deep and filled Percy with my hot cum. I laid our self's down with his back against my chest. I pulled my son close. We fall asleep with my softening erection still in me sea prince.


	5. more pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter

couple hours later(5:30). Percy woke up to a beautiful morning. His eyes easily adjust to the morning light. Percy felt someones arms wrapped around him and soft breathing.

Percy's P.O.V.

Then the night before came flooding back. The nightmare, Zeus' arms around him, at his private spot by the beach, his dad kissing him, and having the best sex ever with his father. At the thought of that he got semi-hard.

"Having some dirty thoughts son," said my dad before burying his face in my neck and nibbling right under my jaw.

"Good Morning dad aah mmph," I yelled at the end and before my dad kissed to quiet me.

The reason why I yelled is because my dad had placed his hand on my erection. That's when his twitched I noticed that his cock was in my ass already. He moved out a little and pushed back in.

"How long...?"

"All night long," he replied.

We were making out and having sex again and again, etc. Until about 7:00 "o" clock. Grover told me last night that morning routines are push back two hours. So instead 6:00am morning inspections are at 8:00 "o" clock.

My dad and I went to take a shower together. Luckily I finally got a bathroom in my cabin now. My dad couldn't keep his hands off me. Not that I minded. Shower sex is great. We came out about two minutes until 8:00am. I hurried and got dress and made the bed.

(Knock, Knock, Knock)

The knocking on the door scared the living daylights out of me. My dad went over to answered the door. I heard a familiar voice. It was only Grover. he wanted to know how I was feeling. I told him everything was just fine.then he looked and saw dad and asked "your dad came". I looked and saw he was walking over so I said "he just got here." then Grover gasped and said "Percy your smiling" yea I am

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fanfiction ever so please tell me if I need to make something better  
> by evilgoodposeidon


End file.
